


Двойной язык

by Gavrusssha



Category: Onmyouji | The Yin-Yang Master (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 14:30:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4964299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavrusssha/pseuds/Gavrusssha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В тебе слишком много янь, милый Хиромаса</p>
            </blockquote>





	Двойной язык

_Однажды японский дикий охотник предложил Чжао-цзы купить лисичку. Чжао забрал зверька, принес домой и, выпив сливовой настойки в количестве, сделал из него человека. Лисенок оказался шустрым и стал его вторым учеником. Со временем оказалось, что в подпитии Чжао сделал гораздо больше, чем думал — шли века, Хэйян сменяла Эдо, Эдо — Мэйдзи, или какая-то другая эпоха — Чжао-цзы было, в общем, неинтересно, что там поделывают желтолицые островитяне. А мальчик-лиса все жил и жил, соперничая в долголетии с карпами и соснами, а потом карпы и сосны состарились и исчезли, и тогда он тоже исчез, и никто не знал — куда. А Чжао-цзы окончательно превратился в легенду._

 

— Во все времена, — Сэймей округло повел рукой, в которой держал сакэ. — Те, кто знает чуть больше, чем принято, считались колдунами. Я полагаю, что это немножко смешно. 

Хиромаса смотрел на вздернутые брови и вздернутые уголки губ Сэймея, на корявую глиняную чашечку в пальцах Сэймея и на буйно зеленеющую сливу в просвете между двумя столбиками веранды Сэймея и думал о том, что вот — очень жарко, что спина Абэ Но гладкая и прохладная и что привычку пить и рассуждать Сэймей явно перенял у своего невозможного учителя. 

Еще он думал, что божественное провидение вмешалось, чтобы, несмотря на почтительность, и испытываемое любопытство, и страх, и благоговение, он, Хиромаса, устоял и не попросил Сэймея стать его сэнсей, и это же провидение держало его на расстоянии поводка больше года, не давая удалиться, но и не слишком приближая. 

И весь тот год Хиромаса недоумевал и много играл на флейте, импровизируя так пронзительно, что император лично приказал ему изливать душевные невзгоды где-нибудь еще, кроме дворцового сада, а не родившийся пока Дюк Эллингтон, король свинга, плакал и хотел поскорее родиться. 

Потом Хиромаса, некоторым образом, умер. Но сейчас это неинтересно было вспоминать. 

— С другой стороны, как забавно, — Сэймей наклонился к Хиромасе и заглянул тому в глаза. - Когда вы, люди, пугаетесь собственных выдумок. 

Хиромаса думал, что еще людей пугает, но больше привлекает, конечно, общение с миром духов, и совершенно зря. Он, Хиромаса, пришел к выводу, что прекрасные умершие девы и бурлящие неутоленной местью призраки, конечно, очень романтичны, но утомительны. К тому же, если вы думаете, что при виде призрака сможете проявить себя с лучшей стороны — а не со стороны сверкнувших пяток — вот вам флейта, сами подбирайте музыку и сами играйте. 

— Суета сует, мой милый Хиромаса. 

Не помнил он этого у Конфуция, да и Лао-цзы, помнится, такого не говорил. Неважно. Люди не понимали. В самом деле, они уважали, ненавидели и почитали Абэ-но Сэймея совсем не за то, за что следовало бы. 

— Однако, становится жарко. Как ты смотришь, Хиромаса, на то, чтобы перенести нашу беседу в дом? 

Хиромаса смотрел, как Сэймей хохочет, словно он, Хиромаса, самое забавное существо в обоих мирах; то есть, может быть, Абэ-но и сын лисицы, но он, Хиромаса — сын обезьянки-макаки. 

Любопытство побеждает страх.

Зачем он тогда согласился на просьбу придворного — пригласить Сэймея? Было интересно — вот зачем. 

У Сэймея спина действительно гладкая и прохладная, и волосы подстрижены неровно: одна прядь достает до поясницы, другая — только до лопатки. Над скатом плеча — от уха до ключичной, слегка выступающей, кости сквозь бумажные седзё загорался полдень. Сэймей скрестил ноги, положил Хиромасе затылок на грудь, ладони спрятал в складки спущенного с плечей кимоно — черного. Чрезвычайно изысканный цвет, нынешний микадо любит черное, и по его дворцу снуют стайки иссиня-черных стрижей-чиновников, а вот Хиромасу после печальных событий, связанных с изгнанием духа шогуна Савары, повысили, он теперь носит пестроузорчатое, как...

\- ...Сорока, — откликается Сэймей, выпрастывая белую руку, и подносит развернутый веер ко рту — посмеяться. Для него, конечно же, сумбурные размышления Хиромасы не тайна. Только раньше он уверял, что читает его настроения по лицу, непосредственному, как фасады юкаку, но сейчас-то он сидит к Хиромасе спиною! 

Удивляло и восхищало Хиромасу то, что при огромном, возможно, безграничном могуществе (Абэ-но дергает плечом — точно, снова смеется, прикрывая губы, изогнутые не по-мужски лукаво, веером), был Сэймей мягок, склонен к незамысловатым шуткам и добр, и, что совсем уж было не принято — прост в выражениях чувств до неприличия. Когда ему было смешно — он смеялся, будучи в сердцах, что давалось ему с трудом — дрался, а когда его кто-либо интересовал — задавал прямые вопросы, ответов на которые, похоже, не слушал, не для того они бывали заданы. 

Две звезды, слившиеся в одну. Так принято было говорить о братьях, ученике и учителе или о возлюбленных. Почти год Хиромасу смущала неопределенность, и романтическая влюбленность в таинственных дам, приличная молодому человеку, приходила к нему образами, нечеткими и зыбкими, как рельеф старинной серебряной монеты. В образах этих было немного печали, немного увлечения, немного любви к прекрасному и много любви к самой любви — такие чувства можно воплотить в красивой мелодии и в возвышенных размышлениях в ночи, когда полная луна крадет сон у честных подданных микадо. Однажды он подумал — волосы придворных женщин пахнут цветами или дождем, волосы придворных мужчин — составом для укладки и немного чернилами (на парадных выходах императора все они стояли очень тесно), а чем же могут пахнуть волосы колдуна? Мысль эта показалась ему кощунственной, но она следовала за ним, как бабочка, залетая вперед и отставая, трепеща крыльями, и, как бабочка, была определенно предвестником перемен и предзнаменованием, возможно, добрым. 

Относительно этого Хиромаса все еще не определился. Во всяком случае, Сэймей точно оказался сделан из плоти и крови, кожи и костей, и не оставил Хиромасе ни малейшего шанса в этом усомниться.

Со взаимностью в чувствах Хиромасе не везло. Что-то не так он делал, а быть может — родился в нечетный день, или энтузиазма у него было сверх меры, но он испытывал любовь, в ответ получая лишь благодарность, интерес — а в ответ вежливость, восторженное преклонение перед деловитостью и свирепую ярость к снисходительному противнику... Хиромаса опережал собственные движения души, торопясь чувствовать, и Сеймэй был тем единственным, за кем он не успевал. 

Катастрофически. 

— В тебе слишком много янь, милый Хиромаса, — говорил Сэймей, и уговаривал разбавить теплоту текучей жидкостью... Например, сакэ. 

Янь присуща сила, дан напор. Возьми слишком много напора и силы — и выйдет нелепость. Например, нападать с оружием на Сэймея — нелепость, он даже не отобьет — высмеет танцем, как словом, закружит и завертит, забелит разум широкими рукавами, и противник заблудится на холодных равнинах Стыда, оглушаемый собственным презрительным хохотом.

Абе-но призывает свиток и начинает просматривать его, оперевшись на гладкую грудь Хиромасы поудобнее. Хиромаса затаивает дыхание. Припухшее, видимое ему веко Сэймея прищуривается, и мысль, читаемая по лицу, далека от благостной. 

Инь дана мягкость. Даже пятилетний малыш в стране Ямато знает, что неуместная мягкость порождает слабость. Сэймей, с удовольствием принимая от Хиромасы дань наивности, не прощал ему отставания. Волок, и тащил, и кололся, и обрушивал на бедную чиновничью голову ливни открытий, и Хиромаса снова и снова открывал себя самого, не переставая себе изумляться. 

Изумляться Сэймею он перестал. Почти — в широких рукавах Абэ-но всегда отыскивался сюрприз. 

Любопытство побеждает все. 

Сочетая в себе качества Инь и Янь в гармоническом дополнении, нуждался ли Сэймей вообще в проявлениях своей мужественности — или женственности, если на то пошло? Хиромаса каждый раз радовался, как ребенок, видя Абэ-но, но, пришло ему вдруг в голову, что не нуждающийся ни в чем, даже во времени, скучающий колдун тоже рад его видеть... Живым? 

Сэймей был тайна, невыносимо увлекательная, и чудесное зеркало, Сэймей был — звезда, и, когда внезапно Хиромаса понял, что больше не отстает, что испытывает _то же самое_ , что наконец, нашел — лицо Абэ-но оказалось слишком близко, чтобы прочитать на нем правду, отличную от тех правд, которые Сэймей раз за разом переступал, приближаясь к нему, Хиромасе. Лицо Абэ-но стало отдельным миром, по нему можно было путешествовать неспешно (но Хиромаса торопился — собственные губы казались ему умирающими), и мир менял выражения, как луна — фазы, только без всякого порядка. Бровь сломалась, поднявшись, и снова опустилась, и несносно улыбающийся алый рот погас, скрылся в тени. И страшно было — страшно было утром повернуться и читать обязательную, вечную полуулыбку, режущую глаза при дневном свете — теперь — но Сэймей не улыбался. 

Почти с минуту. 

Целое утро он воздерживался от шуток. Потом его прорвало. 

— Твоя знаменитая флейта, Хиромаса...  
С некоторых пор Хиромаса безнадежно краснел, слыша на людях эту фразу. 

Дни раскололись. Солнце всходило, когда Хиромаса видел Сэймея, и немедленно закатывалось, когда он видеть его не мог. Кроме того, он не мог и играть — первые же звуки показались страшно фальшивыми. Относительно природы своих чувств Хиромаса не сомневался, но начал сомневаться в реальности вообще. Он касался всего, с чем сталкивало его повседневное течение жизни, гладил деревянные столбы императорского дворца, и свитки, и прибрежный песок, и лезвие церемониального танто, подставлял лицо ветру, забывал имена и лица, и воспоминание об остром крае вечно приподнятых губ мучило и изводило его, и никакие встречи не могли его отодвинуть, и рассказать об этом Абэ-но Хиромаса не мог. Просто не мог. И отказаться от этого полубытия половиной себя самого он не мог тоже. 

Какой дурак назвал любовную страсть "наслаждением"? 

Он снова отставал, не понимал, не приближался. Сэймей существовал в другом, несмертном, мире, течения которого недостижимы.

— Но когда-нибудь ты дойдешь, Хиромаса. 

Конечно, дойду, думал Хиромаса. Даже если для этого мне снова придется умереть. И любопытство было здесь ни при чем. 

Волосы Абэ-но пахли реальностью, самой настоящей жизнью и еще травой. Кисть Хиромасы на белой спине по контрасту темнела, как дерево. Полдень горел снаружи, и плавилось снаружи короткое влажное лето.

**Author's Note:**

> Название позаимствовано у Голдинга


End file.
